


Carpe Diem, Carpe Noctem

by Libika



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day/Night AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, by beanpots, narration and poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: Yet he couldn't help but let his mind wander and think about this beautiful man in a glistening gown, with hundreds of stars shining brightly on it. The way his eyes shined – as they were made of thousands of stars themselves – when he was thinking about something.The Sky court was bathed in sunlight, and he couldn't help but feel a bit melancholic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanpots](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beanpots).



> Hiya! This is a fic for beanpots, since I love this AU to bits. Check beanpots's blog beanpots.tumblr.com if you're not familiar with this AU. I sincerely hope that you will all like it. Despite using some of the infos on bean's blog, I still took some liberties and tried to add my own spin to it. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title translation : "Seize the day, Seize the night" 
> 
> And yes, there are indeed flowers that can bloom at night! I am a huge flowers nerd and was waiting for the good occasion to use these specific flowers haha

_**Poppy : Eternal Sleep; Oblivion; Imagination; Blooms during the day** _

 

_By the heavens,_

_Blue on white, white on silver,_

_I cannot shine any brighter,_

_Than you._

_Stars glistening on the sea,_

_How can it be that you've chosen me?_

_My partner, my other half high up here in the sky,_

_May we stay together until all those words die,_

_My love, my beautiful rose,_

_**May we always be close.** _

 

 

 

_Stars dancing around his eyes and within them. A hint of silver, a hint of gold and thousands of stories untold. Stories that humans have long forgotten, for they don't observe the sky anymore. They look and admire it, yet fail to observe it. They have forgotten about the creatures looming above them, those from the storybooks and old tales that are as true as you and I. They have forgotten about magic, how sometimes the stars would dance together at night – lulling children to sleep when their nightmares were too horrible – or how the sun sometimes seemed to shine a little brighter than usual on a hot summer afternoon._

 

One step, two steps, a little song he learnt ages, _ages,_ ago. Another day, high up here in the sky. He was feeling a tad bit melancholic, yet filled with happiness. Everyday, as he let the sun take its place in the vast expense of blue, he wondered how his life would have been if he wasn't king. A 'normal' life with a lover, like those humans down below. But then again, who would take care of his task then? Yet, how nice could it be if the sun and moon could change places on their own. Then he would be able to dance again and again with his lovely Yuuri. Yuuri, the king made of blue and silver, of stars and crystals.

 

_They have forgotten about the gods and the old kings' existence._

 

_Oh they still speak of them in storybooks and old tales._

 

_But that is all that they are now. Tales. Imaginary beings. No one remembers them, even though they've been watching over this world for centuries. They are as old as the world itself. As they made the sun and moon rise everyday, without fault, they watched over this strange little world below them. How humans tore each other apart, caused countless wars yet desperately tried to find a solution. That was how they are. And in the midst of all this chaos, this maelstrom of love and hatred, they tell each other stories. Books, movies, comics, their own voices as they put their children to sleep. They all loved a good story, and theirs was one they often told youngsters._

 

_Once upon a time..._

 

_It always starts like this._

 

_Once upon a time, there lived two kings, in two different kingdoms. The King of the Night and the King of the Day. So different, one shining like the sun and the other glowing dimly like the very stars. And together they watched over the world like benevolent gods. Parents never failed to add their own little spin on this premise. One of the kings would be evil, other stories presented the Night King as a sad creature that lived all alone in his realm – oh, they couldn't be further from the truth for his kingdom was filled with a warmth beyond compare – or the King of Day as an quiet, calm ruler. And they both ruled the sky, never being able to meet as much as they wanted to._

 

He couldn't help but let his mind wander, thinking about all those stories humans made up about him and his beloved night. He didn't know all of them, after all it was not as if he could leave his realm and go talk to them, but he was so fascinated by them. Humans could be so creative and inventive. Despite his task, he did have the time to tend to his flowers and think about his dear partner. He didn't have the occasion to meet him that often. Yet he couldn't help but let his mind wander and think about this beautiful man in a glistening gown, with hundreds of stars shining brightly on it. The way his eyes shined – as they were made of thousands of stars themselves – when he was thinking about something.

 

The Sky court was bathed in sunlight, and he couldn't help but feel a bit melancholic.

 

He left a rose on the throne they both shared, as usual. He learnt that humans, even gods themselves, gave to each flower a special meaning. Roses symbolized respect and love. Maybe I should leave him another flower. Even though he always end up returning them. But it's okay, after all, they would wither in his realm. Still, he kept on giving him flowers, for he loved Yuuri beyond what words could express. He left a yellow tulip next to the rose. There's sunshine in your smile. Such a strange expression, now that he thought of it. Yet it wasn't that far from the truth, for they were both incomplete without the other. He had told Yuuri this once.

 

_'I don't know what to say, Viktor. But the only reason I can smile so nicely is because you are right beside me.' Another dazzling smile as a pale shade of blue illuminated his face. 'The moon can only shine if the sun is here, after all.' Whenever Yuuri visited him, he always had to wear a veil – specks of silver and a hint of gold – yet beneath it, he could see his lips form a smile. His smile reminded him of those meteor showers, the way his eyes lit up and the light blues n' purples on his cheeks. He might be the Day King, yet not even the Sun could hold a candle to such a dazzling smile._

 

The clear sound of his heels on the marble floor as he sang and danced, the sky court akin to those fantastic ballrooms humans seemed to be so fond of. The orange glow illuminating the pillars as warm colors were splattered with the faintest of blues. Soon, he'd have to leave the throne to his partner, but for now, he was going to enjoy this moment to think about it all, and also to remember. Well, if he could call that “remembering”. For someone like him, it was as if he was simply walking through a sky of moments, fragments of his existence that seemed as clear as the day itself.

 

_The sun kissed grass. The sound of seagulls and woodland creatures playing next to them and the burst of colors – purples mingling with reds and pinks – such a different realm from his own, Yuuri thought. Not that he loved Viktor's more than his own. Sun shining brightly, the sky a blue canvas of blues, light purples and oranges, a kaleidoscope of colors and shades. It was simply a reminded of how different they were. But just like the pieces of a puzzle, they went together perfectly and he wouldn't have it another way. Yet, they couldn't always meet. Such moments were rare and precious and they both tried to enjoy it for as long as they could each time they had the chance. Some times, they didn't even speak. Simply reveled in the other's presence. And for both of them, that was enough._

 

_More than enough_

 

He left one last gift, a golden letter, near the flowers. For the moon was slowly showing itself, and it was time for Viktor to leave the court.

 

_May we see each other again and again, my dearest star._

 

_**Moonflower : Dreams of love; Night; Delicate; Blooms during the night** _

 

_My dearest, beautiful star_

_So close and yet so far,_

_From me._

_Each morning you light the sky,_

_As the clouds dance and all those birds fly,_

_Such beauty is too much for me,_

_Turquoise eyes, oh so lovely,_

_Stay by my side and never leave me._

_I cannot always see you, for your world is too bright,_

_**My poor eyes cannot stand your dazzling light.** _

 

 

 

_His realm was a quiet one, and he liked it that way. The star scattered all over the dark sky like diamonds, their brilliance reflected on the calm, quiet ocean. Or the forests where flowers bloomed in the moonlight. Waterlilies, Moonflowers and Four o' clocks. Purples and whites, mingling with the faintest hint of pink in a blue realm. Shards of crystal scattered all over the sand. Precious jewels and mother of pearl. Occasionally, Yuuri would simply sit on a patch of glass or in front of the ocean and close his eyes. He would let his mind wander through a sun kissed realm, all grass and flowers, with its king shining brighter than any star on his diadem. A smile and a warmth which never left his side._

 

_After all, they were as old, if not older than the world itself. Centuries felt like minutes to them._

 

Tainted blue was the marble floor, as the night came. The air got colder, though it was no winter night, but a mere breeze. Calm and quiet. His long robes were touching the ground, a pool of blue and silver at his feet. He held a single flower in his hands, one of the few which could blossom in his realm. He didn't have as many flowers as Viktor, but he still took pride in them. As he moved to the throne, he noticed the flowers and the golden note. _This foolish king, he knows they would wither in my realm._ Yet he smiled fondly at the sight. He took the two flowers and smelled them. Exquisite. As usual. He could almost feel Viktor's hand holding them.

 

Next was the note.

 

All golds and whites.

 

_My dearest star._

_I know such flowers cannot bloom in your realm, yet I cannot stop myself from giving them to you. Even though we rule the same sky, are two sides of the same sky, I always long for your smile._

_I hope I'll see you in my realm soon, or else, I shall pay you a visit when I can. I will make sure not to be too bright, for I know it hurts your eyes terribly. I hope you will like those flowers. Did you know that humans associate certain meanings to them? A red rose means respect while a yellow means 'there's sunshine in your smile'. Is it not fascinating?_

_May we talk about it together soon enough._

_Your partner,_

_Viktor._

 

Yuuri couldn't help the blue hues from appearing on his cheeks. Such words from his dearest friend, his dearest love, were like a sweet melody to his ears. He'll have to send back the flowers. He put his own moonflower on the throne, with a little note of his own. The night was quiet, as usual. Phichit, his dusk, the person he'd trust with the moon itself, often said that this was why the day and night were perfect. They complete each other, like the pieces of a puzzle. Both couldn't exist without the other. He remembered that Phichit once told him a story about a strange human belief. His friend never stopped observing humans, in search of some interesting tale to tell him. Even though Phichit had his own duty to carry, Yuuri never had the heart to lecture him.

 

He was far to eager to hear about them.

 

_'Soulmates?'_

 

_'Yes! Humans often talk about them. They say that two humans are soulmates if they are destined to be together. Your soulmate is like a piece of you and you cannot live without them. I do not know for sure if it's actually true or some tale though, but then again, for them, we don't even exist.' They were walking by the beach, Otabek quietly following them. While he didn't speak often, he had a kind soul and was an excellent guard. He seemed to be quite fond of the dawn as well. Sometimes, he'd catch him watching Viktor's friend, as the sun was rising, a fond smile on his face. He didn't speak of it with the knight, but he kept an eye on him._

 

_How sweet and innocent._

 

He chuckled at this. He sat on the throne, holding the flowers and Viktor's letter in his hands. Even after all those centuries side by side, Viktor's gifts always filled him with happiness. He laughed, suddenly feeling giddy and god those stars in his eyes. _Viktor, even from his realm could hear the crystal clear laugher and accompanied it with a good laugh of his own. Yuuri often smiled, rarely laughed. He cherished every note._ They both felt silly as a meteor shower started. There wasn't supposed to be any, but the humans far below were delighted beyond belief. _It was like a thousand pearls were falling from the sky._ From a pillar, Phichit couldn't help but silently observe his friend and king. Yuuri was akin to the moon and night sky, yet in this moment, Phichit could see that he was glowing brighter than the sun itself.

 

He wanted to stay like this forever, always laughing at a king's sweet actions. He could still remember the first time they properly talked to each other.

 

' _King Viktor keeps forgetting these roses here...' He picked up the flowers, thinking about he'd have to send them back to Viktor. 'Phichit, you'll have to remind me to send those back to him'. His friend was mortified that the king could be so oblivious, yet chose not to speak for once. He left a note to Viktor, which the latter answered with a note of his own, explicitly stating his intentions. Oh. The roses were a gift. At first, he simply thought that his partner was an airhead who kept on forgetting his flowers when it was his turn to come to the court. Well, he had to admit that Viktor was indeed an airhead, but he wasn't that much of a fool. He was flattered but those flowers would wither quickly in his own realm._

 

_The next day, he visited Viktor's realm._

 

As stars kept on falling again and again, the king remembered a line he once heard a human say. It was such a long time ago, but now, as the moon was more brilliant than he's ever seen it, he couldn't help but think of it.

 

“The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?” His court stayed quietly by his side, for their smiles spoke volumes.

 

_It indeed is your majesty._

 

_**White Lily : Virginity; Purity; Majesty; It's heavenly to be with you, Blooms during the day** _

 

 

_Come on love, now's the time to dance._

_It's out only chance,_

_To laugh, to kiss and cry,_

_As we dance and fly._

_Hold my hand,_

_My old, dearest friend,_

_Sun and moon are waltzing,_

_Our friends, laughing and kissing,_

_Now's not the time to be cautious,_

_**Let us enjoy this moment, oh so precious.** _

 

 

 

An Eclipse.

 

_They knew that it could hurt humans to look at the sky directly when there was an eclipse. Yet for them, it was their moment of happiness. They were as old as the world itself, so unlike humans, they got to see their fair share of eclipses. Humans seemed to be fond of them as well, and protected themselves to watch them. Viktor stretched out a hand towards Yuuri, both of them standing on the court's marble floor. Both of them could be here at the same time for once. Their friends danced together, Otabek quietly waltzing with Yuri. Viktor's rosy cheeks and Yuuri's blue hue as they held hands and started to dance._

 

A kiss, as moon and sun became one.

 

Eclipses were tricky, and they could never exactly predict when one would happen. But when it did, they would be overflowed with happiness. A single dance, a few steps. A love in full bloom as Viktor tucked a red rose behind Yuuri's ear. A smile reflected as Yuuri kissed him and carefully placed a moonflower behind his beloved's ear. They let the sound of their friends' laugher guide their dance, as kisses were exchanged an smiles were painted on their faces. If this world ended tomorrow, they would die without any regret. For they had fulfilled their duty and held their beloved.

 

_Love, blue, red, purple and white mingling. Dancing madly and laughing to their hearts' content. A maelstrom of shades and clouds, crystal clear voices echoing. Even in the dark, they still shone as brightly as ever, in their own little heaven in the sky. A conversation between two kings, in a realm blessed by the sun. A laugh, a light chuckle as the king saw his beloved finally visiting him. Long blue robes and shy smile. He quickly finished this crown of rose, putting it on top of Yuuri's glistening diadem. A surprised gasp, a soft kiss on his cheek. A faint thank you, as Viktor bowed down and kissed his partner's hand._

 

Spin and laugh.

 

A whirlwind of colors.

 

_'You look so beautiful tonight.' Viktor in a realm blessed by the moon. Crystals and mother of pearl, the sound of waves crashing in the distance. 'Thank you for coming, Viktor'. Oh, the sound of his name, told by this divine creature was like music to his ears. Walking side by side felt like heaven. An ocean of dreams, a sea of memories. If Yuuri could, he'd offer all those dreams to Viktor, to thank whatever force brought them together, up here in the sky._

 

For the other was a gift beyond measure.

 

_**Jasmine : Beauty; Love; Sensuality; A final farewell; Its fragrance perfumes the night's air** _

 

_This world is no more,_

_Yet here we are,_

_Begging for an encore._

_My Beautiful Star,_

_I beg of you, seduce me once again,_

_Give me all your love and all your pain,_

_Blues mingling, colors bursting,_

_**Us smiling.** _

 

 

 

The world was crumbling, as if the sky was made of glass, it started to chatter. Millions upon millions of years, they had watched over this lovely little world and now, it was no more. As time itself was shattered, as they found each other sitting on the court's ground, they felt strangely at peace. Their realms were crumbling, soon enough, so were they. Viktor's crown was losing some of its brilliance. Yuri's stars were all disappearing, one after the other. The end of the world that humans feared for so long was now a reality. But whenever something dies, another thing is born. And so, even if this world is destroyed, even if this universe is no more, even if their time as gods is over, they will meet again.

 

“It was a pleasure to stay by your side for so long, Viktor.” Yuuri tightened his grip on his partner's hand.

 

“It was a pleasure to stay by your side for so long, Yuuri.” Small, almost like a whisper. “Thank you.” They didn't need any grand love confessions, their silence and hands were more than enough. Closing their eyes, one final time, they wondered what would happen to them and their friends in their next life and who would have to do their job later on. They weren't worried, simply curious

 

And fading away.

 

*

_When Viktor saw Yuuri skate to his program for the first time, he didn't know how to feel. It was as if they had met before the banquet. He smiled, as the moon was illuminating his room._

 

“ _May we meet again, my dearest star.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr, I don't bite! 
> 
> realm-of-spells.tumblr.com


End file.
